legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mask of Shaka Zulu
The Mask of Shaka Zulu is the 28th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the seventh episode to air. This episode had the fastest Temple Run in the show's entire history, but that was mainly led due to a production error. One player of each team swam a rope over to the other side. Once out of the water, he had to tie the rope off on a pole that held a second tied rope higher up; both connected to the other side. Once tied, the second player had to use the two ropes and maneuver across the moat. Once he was across, the team could run over and hit the gong. Long ago, there lived a great warrior chief of the Zulu nation. His name was Shaka Zulu. When he was little, he and his mother were banished from their tribe, and for many years, they wandered in the African bush, living off bugs and plants. Finally, they were taken in by another Zulu tribe called the Mthethwas. But Shaka never forgot how his old tribe had treated him and his mother. When he was 30, the chief of the Mthethwas put Shaka in charge of a large Zulu tribe of his own. He developed new war tactics, and created a Zulu army with regiments and commanders. He also put distinguishing markings on the warriors' shields, so you could tell them apart. When Shaka became chief of all the Zulus, he conquered almost all the other tribes in the southern plains of Africa, including the tribe that had been so cruel to him as a child. Legend has it that many years later, a traitor stumbled upon Shaka's secret grave and stole his burial mask. The Red Jaguars are 13-year-old Bobby, who wants to be rich (saying he could be a doctor or a lawyer - if he were a doctor, he would work on the heart), and 12-year-old Brittany, who babysits four siblings. The Green Monkeys are 12-year-old Melissa, who plays the flute, and 12-year-old Phillip, who likes moving around while playing sports. "Drat, That Zulu Drought" (Bucket Ramp) In the days of Shaka, the Zulus were farmers and raised cattle, and during times of a drought, they would travel great distances for water. Fortunately, Bobby and Melissa had to climb the ramp for water. At the top of the ramp are three buckets of water. When Kirk gave the signal, they had to climb the ramp on their knees, pull down a bucket, then slide back down and repeat the process. The first player to pull down all three buckets or the player with the most buckets pulled down in 60 seconds won. Bobby slid down after pulling his third bucket with 25 seconds remaining, awarding him a half pendant of life. Melissa only pulled down two. Masks (Peanut Shaft) The Zulus wore masks for religious ceremonies, and no good warrior would get caught without his. At the top of each shaft were four Zulu warriors waiting for their masks. When Kirk gave the signal, Brittany and Phillip had to grab a mask and climb up the shaft, and place the mask on one warrior, then jump back down to repeat the process. The player to mask all four warriors or the team with the most masked warriors at the end of 60 seconds won. While Kirk claimed Phillip had won after placing four masks on the busts, both he and Brittany placed three masks each. Phillip won the half pendant anyway. This result, however, would have no effect on the Temple Run. Sound the Alarm (Knotted Rope Mountain) The Zulus used horns to signal each other in battle, and both teams had to do what they did. When Kirk gave the signal, the first player on each team had to climb the wooden mountain. When at the top, they will then blow the horn, signaling their partner to climb up and blow the horn. The first teams to blow their horns four times and make it back down the mountain or the team furthest along in 60 seconds won. The Red Jaguars performed this transaction four times in 56 seconds while the Green Monkeys only did so three times. As soon as Bobby entered the Cave of Sighs, a Temple Guard took his pendant. This did not deter him; he went straight to the Tomb, got the mask, and got out in a with a record 1:14 remaining. This was one of the few episodes in which the path directly to the treasure worked, a probable error on the part of the production crew. *Original Run **Moat Crossing: Hershey's Syrup and Chocolate Milk Mix **Steps of Knowledge: Laguna Sportswear **Temple Games: UFO for Windows from Software Marketing Corporation *Alternate Version **Moat Crossing: Agree Shampoo **Steps of Knowledge: Melody Pops **Temple Games: Armitron Looney Tunes Watches The Mask of Shaka Zulu Part 1 The Mask of Shaka Zulu Part 2 * The original prize plugs for this episode are as follows: ** Hershey's syrup and chocolate milk mix (Moat Crossing) ** Fashion Bug (Steps of Knowledge) ** UFO for Windows from Software Marketing Corporations (Temple Games) * This is the first episode where the Red Jaguars and the Green Monkeys competed against each other in the Temple Games. * As a result to the production error, this is the fastest acquisition of an artifact in the series. Bobby grabbed the mask with 2:07 remaining. This episode's temple run produced the fastest win in the show's history, with 1:14 remaining when Bobby brought the mask past the Temple Gates. ** This is the second of four episodes where a contestant able to grab an artifact and escape with it with more than one minute. The first episode was The Moccasins of Geronimo and the next two episodes are The Ivory Hunting Horn of Roland and The Ruby Earring of Benzibab. * This is the last of three episodes where a contestant is able to bring an artifact placed in the Golden Doors Room (the room space that featured the Tomb of the Ancient Kings and the Dark Forest) out of the Temple before time expired. The first two episodes are John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine and The Trojan Horseshoe. * This is the only episode to use Layout VII (1-7), and the team that went to Olmec's Temple won the grand prize. * This was the first of two episodes where a team does not go on both floors during the Temple Run. The the second was The Snake Bracelet of Cleopatra. * This was first of two episodes where a team brings the artifact out of the temple without entering The Shrine of the Silver Monkey at any point during the temple run. The second was The Jeweled Scabbard of Sforza. * The Blue Barracudas and Purple Parrots later appeared in Alexander and the Gordian Knot, with the former wearing the same team color and the latter as the Red Jaguars. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Layout VII Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Golden Doors Room Category:Red/Green/Orange/Silver Category:Red Jaguars vs. Green Monkeys Category:Red Jaguars Category:1½ Pendants Category:Male Going First Category:Solo Run Category:Win Category:Unknown Half Pendant Location Category:Over One Minute Remaining Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes That Were Dubbed in Spanish Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Artifacts Featured in the Board Game